


【金东】呼气

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC





	【金东】呼气

眼里进尘了。

李鹤东从谢金刚开始不自然地眯了眯眼睛就发现这件事。为了不干扰节目，谢金继续说着台词，抬手轻轻揉了揉，没什么用，倒觉得连视线都有点儿模糊。眼见得被耽误到，他只能半玩笑似的偏过去低下身子，对李鹤东道：“被沙迷了眼睛，你给吹吹？”

观众笑成一片，李鹤东照常笑骂了一句让他滚，谢金把眼泪一擦觉得没那么疼痒了就不去管，却刚一远离身边的人就发觉李鹤东竟然真的稍往他这边一移，轻轻吹了一口气。

谢金僵了一下，稍转过头便看见对方的表情同样滞了一瞬，就立即若无其事地恢复节目的状态，他同样不怠慢地将这件事赶紧翻篇接着演出。

就是那呼出的一缕气擦过眼角，飘荡到耳畔都还那样温热。

……

按常谢金右手边下台自然是在李鹤东前头，刚离开舞台李鹤东追到他前头来，把谢金抬起的手捉住按下去：“你别揉它，都红了。”

左手手指被抓住的谢金很听话地低头，任由李鹤东推着到后台沙发上坐下，靠在他眼角温柔地慢慢地呵气为他缓解不适。他微仰靠在沙发上，见李鹤东只右膝跪在他腿旁，视线移到其大褂领口旁由于吹气的动作而鲜明的筋肉，也不知是刚下台没喝水还是其他什么原因觉得喉咙发干，便牵过李鹤东一只手放在唇边轻轻吻在手背上。李鹤东把眼睛眯起来：“突然这么客客气气的干什么，要赔罪啊你？”

“赔，当然赔，”谢金笑，牵着对方的手缓缓在他指隙上滑蹭，“难得你挺迁就我的，我还给搞砸了。”

“谁说那个了，你又没做错什么。”李鹤东摆摆手毫不在意，又突然抓住另一个要点：“什么叫难得啊，我平时都跟你对着干不成？”

“也就说那个意思。”

谢金从沙发上起身靠近他，没有戴眼镜只能这样才能更真切看清李鹤东细微的神色的变化。他被那点儿热气撩拨得心中发痒，往前靠近到咫尺之处时，改原本准备的直接吻上去为询问对方的意见：“我能要个吻吗。”

他明显听到李鹤东的嗤笑。李鹤东好笑地叹一口气，整个人跪上沙发，倾身向前用嘴唇碰一碰谢金泛红的左眼，像小动物安慰性的舔舐一样。谢金摇了摇头：“不是这儿。”

李鹤东露出“你事儿真多”的表情，将人往沙发背上一摁，吻在谢金下颔的痣上时顺带探出舌尖微微一点，而后再似笑非笑看着他：“这儿？”

自李鹤东跪坐上沙发，谢金便一手搂好他的腰，一手勾在李鹤东脖子上，他没奈何地将人往自己身上拉拢，把自己的嘴唇凑上去。想必李鹤东今天的心情挺不错，不然他不至于唇角总向上弯起来些，带着这种笑意仰起视线看着他的时候勾人到一种程度，但总不被他当回事。

他让李鹤东整个人压在自己身上，手扣在他后颈，用对方唇舌间温热湿滑的滋味感受缓解口干舌燥的感觉。李鹤东手指抚在他眼上，并不迎合着这个吻，却像是顺从任他折腾的模样，只到感受到对方唇舌热意渐升，呼吸的主导权渐渐被谢金完全剥夺，缺氧微窒的感觉越发扩大，他才尽量地支起身子离开对方不让接着胡来，在腰际的的手臂却没让他能躲远，反将他按回谢金胸膛上。

李鹤东缓着变急的呼吸频率，声音变得有些低沉下来。

“咳，您这……我这也没做什么吧，一副要把人吃了的样子。”他用手背往唇上一擦，眼睛看向谢金沾着湿意的嘴唇和同样亮盈盈的眼睛。这模样倒显得可怜兮兮。

拿温存褪火是哪个傻子想的招，一吻过后他没觉得心悸的感觉好了多少，却觉得头脑中的弦更加松弛下去，理性清闲，情欲开始作祟。谢金心中想着，抿了抿唇，手指脱离意识控制地揉上李鹤东发凉的耳垂，顺着耳后用指腹轻轻摩挲打着转往下展，直至碰上大褂领口。

嚯，差点都忘了是在后台。

“谢爷，别抱了，大褂要皱了。”李鹤东玩笑般笑骂，但没真使力从人身上挣脱，说话声因靠得太近而刻意压低，手臂当于对方胸膛前。谢金本质上是个不会轻易造次的人，对待他的时候尤其会更谨慎更细腻地来，这点说不上好还是不好，但李鹤东知道他也只是嘴上不明说，怕被自己反感，那点顾虑的心思甭论在一起了多久都延续着，但是眼里眷恋依赖却不会在他面前掩饰。他对着谢金看着他的如摇着尾巴的兽般的眼神，眼眸一弯：“你有什么要求就直提。”

谢金放人腰上的手往他肉上不轻不重一掐。

“……但你得知道明天还要赶商演。别太乱来。就一次。”

谢金道：“你看你像是要提醒我节欲的样子吗？”

“谁管你，我没被人吹一吹眼睛就能勾出火来。”李鹤东用指关节挑一下谢金的下巴，利落地从他身上起身去隔壁更衣间换下大褂，“我去买东西，你去订房。”

“好嘞宝贝儿。”

“……去你的。”

待十多分钟后李鹤东找去订好的房间，甫一开门便被谢金捞进怀抱中，他低下头发狠似的用牙齿碾在他颈上，吮出一块颜色旖旎的痕迹后才细细地顺着筋肉的方向用舌描过，而后慢慢到耳垂处，轻柔地在唇间一含一舔，呼出的气息炙热得撩起那处皮肤一片潮红。李鹤东被脖颈上痒涩的感受弄得偏过头闪躲：“你个属狗的……见好就收知道吗，别碰上面，留印了我弄死你。”

谢金的呼吸声近在耳畔，他语气无辜：“那碰下面？”

李鹤东闻声瞪了人一眼。

谢金手长腿长，每回抱着他都如同能将他埋在自己身体中一般，这人有黏人的天性，又后天养着克制持重的性格，以至于讨一个拥抱也要像握住流沙一般既想要牢牢占据又怕从指间流失。他将李鹤东压制在床上，俯首先埋在身下人肩头贪婪呼吸对方的气息，而后才伸手到床与李鹤东的腰背之间，将他的上衣脱下来随手搭到一旁。李鹤东抬臂勾住谢金的脖子，将自己送上去讨要对方的吻，为报复方才那个吻痕而毫不留情地咬上一口。

被咬的人嘶一声，用舌头舔了舔溢出腥甜气味的破口，发出对不公的抗议：“我都没舍得咬你。”

李鹤东没理会他，专注于脱谢金的衣服，流露出的准备速战速决的态度让谢金忍不住笑出了声。他弓起身用舌尖探索到李鹤东前胸去，津液润过而后粗粝的舌卷上乳尖，被吮住时他听见李鹤东低低抽气的声音，心下愉悦，接着用唇齿不紧不慢咬啮，提起膝盖用小腿蹭上对方腿心，隔着衣料似不刻意的摆弄让人很快来了反应。谢金接着吻回李鹤东的嘴唇，手指揉搓上被舔舐得敏感红肿的乳尖，快感显著而锐利地攀上大脑，第一声慰叹在唇舌交缠间变得破碎。

他胸膛上衣物能遮蔽住的地方皆散下细碎的吻痕，谢金专注于细细爱抚他的身体，感受不时不耐地动作着的抵在他腹上的热意，李鹤东扣在他背上的十指的力度越显，这才将手伸向他腰窝一气褪下他的衣物。

谢金胸腔中轰轰作响，用指朝后面探了一次，眼中神色愈发深。他勾起笑容伏在李鹤东耳边：“人过来准备得还挺充分的，还自己扩过……”

李鹤东被突然探进的一指勾得一战栗，往谢金小腿上踢了一下：“你管得着管不着。”

他将脸偏向右边去，只让谢金能看见他垂下的眼睫在颤，他勾在自己身上的手臂环得更紧。那是情动的征兆。谢金的手向下移，移至腿根部从两侧缓慢地摩挲擦动。他指节分明，食指中指两个关节顺着周缘轻轻上下滑动造成的刺激引得李鹤东本能地便扣住谢金的手腕，险些就要作势甩开。

“怎么了？”谢金在他耳边低语，“要自己来？”

李鹤东一哽，只得反把谢金的手腕往更贴近自己身体的方向压。谢金用胳膊擦去额上的汗水，将带着情欲的吻或说是舔舐延伸到对方勃起的炙热之处，细致的撩弄得如同对待他别处皮肤一样虔诚而温柔。压得极低的呻吟声断断续续，李鹤东将腿弓起，从着恋人的抚慰，被令人晕眩的快感反复冲击着理智。低喘的节奏变得混乱，紧紧握住谢金腕子的手越攥越紧，直到宣泄出充斥着躯体的热意，才猝然松开。

“嗯唔……哈……”

身体还浸在方才的快慰中，而头脑却已经支配着李鹤东支起身子去床头抽了张纸巾，帮着谢金把嘴角的痕迹擦去。谢金近距离地看着他，看他因情动而泛红的皮肤，看他被自己吻得带着诱人水光的微张的唇，情欲几已再难能压抑。他轻喘着将人压回床上，抵着对方用力地吻，手指蘸湿了润滑，在隐秘之处抵着壁搅动，撩拨到李鹤东身子越发地烫而软，彼此抚摸在这个吻的时间里放大欲求和因彼此的情动。

谢金贴着李鹤东额头，哑着声音问：“可以要你吗？”

问这样的话的时候他再复向李鹤东身体里填了一指，惹得李鹤东扬手给了他一掌，声线都是颤抖的：“你他妈还是人吗，都这样了你还问……”

他挣着伸手去捞床头的套子，拿过来时人战栗得拿不稳，便用牙齿撕咬开给人戴上，而后便被人抵上床头把早已酥麻酸胀的器物压进了身体。

在对待情事上谢金向来有耐心得很，虽已为他扩张润滑过，他还是生怕把人弄疼，强压着恨不得直接操弄到底的冲动，寸寸渐入。缓慢擦蹭的过程同样让身下的人觉得难耐，李鹤东将腰胯靠向他以迎合，那一点被撞上的时候他猛地揽住谢金的肩膀，狠狠咬在肩胛骨上方，以至于掩饰住会发出的忘情的呻吟。

快慰随着摩擦渐渐强烈而掩盖住疼痛不适，彼此获得的乐趣都在不断攀升，待李鹤东不再伏在谢金耳边求他轻点儿之后，谢金持住他的胯部开始抽送。肩膀被恋人的虎牙咬得更紧，抽插的动作骤然提升的快感让他声音里的喘息呜咽已经掩饰不住：“不……你慢点儿……”

谢金将他紧捞在怀抱中，多用了两分力度贯得更深。李鹤东埋在他肩上，身体因过于激烈的刺激而战栗，坚决不给人看这个时刻他是什么样的神情。谢金又将手挑拨到他的小腹上，轻易撩拨勾得欲火燃得更猛烈。

“唔……”

他身体颤得更厉害，后穴应激性地绞紧，夹得占据着他的人忍不住低喘一声。身体相接的地方潮湿成一片，因动情产生的液体顺着穴口不断地流出，每一次抽插都能听见清晰的结合的声音，越是挑得人情欲更盛。李鹤东被快感啮咬得几乎失了力气，一条腿挂在谢金腰上，呻吟声破碎而沙哑。谢金不由得心软地抬手摸摸李鹤东的头发，吻一吻他向着自己方向的右脸，吻他那道伤痕。他那双眼眸几乎能勾死人，此刻蓄的满是泪水。

李鹤东不愿这时被他看着自己，恼火地往他腰上掐一把，带着哭腔扭开头：“别看我！”

“好，我不看。”

他这副模样让人又心疼又心动，谢金不准备再逗他逗得过了头，轻了声温柔道：“东子，吻我好么？”

李鹤东擦了擦眼睛，用行动同意了他的索吻。谢金此时才是发狠了地要他，他的躯体早被冲撞到酥软，腿间尽是滑泞。李鹤东的意识已有些混沌，本能地蜷在谢金身下。

“谢爷……”

“我在呢。”

他开始喊自己名字，往往意味他快到了。在床上两人很少需要语言沟通，一方是本就不是舞台上那样放得开，另一方是开始入戏了反倒会变得生怯，性事做到完美全靠经久的默契。胀而痒麻的后穴已快承不住过于猛烈迅速的操弄，李鹤东搂住谢金的脖子，在纠缠的吻里泄在他手中。

高潮时的窒息感一过，新鲜的空气几乎让他有些呛着。李鹤东胡乱用手背去擦脸上的泪，却被谢金牵开。他在李鹤东的眼角轻轻吹了一口气，而后又用一个深吻占据对方的呼吸。

“嗯……”

他的攻势还未结束。

舌被对方吮得发麻，往深处填充的饱胀感让快慰从刚经受高潮的敏感不堪的身体里又复苏，令人酥麻的酸胀感受从尾椎骨缓缓升起向指尖而去，让李鹤东脸颊滚烫，不知觉发出呻吟。谢金接下来的每一次都顶得比上一次更深入，他又被勾得在快感中再次沦陷。

谢金的喘息声粗重地打在他耳畔，李鹤东用手拨开他垂下来的碎发，而后迎上去抱紧了他。

……

待谢金窝在他身体里射过一次之后，李鹤东的喉咙都有些哑了，累得昏昏欲睡，却强打起精神推推他：“你出去，今晚咱俩不能在一块睡。”

谢金无赖地在背后抱着他：“怎么了？”

“说了只能一次，再折腾下去今晚谁都没睡明天怎么赶商演。”李鹤东咬着手背把自己挪开，把地上一堆乱七八糟的衣物挑选整理一番，自己的就穿上，谢金的就丢到对方头上，等自己穿完顺手还给人戴了眼镜，就拖着酸麻的腿站起来道：“我回去了，房你到时候自己退去。”

谢金追过去把人抱进怀里：“咱俩是for one night了吗你这反应。”

“孙子谁跟你for one night了，”李鹤东一仰头骂他一句，“我就不该信你这个……算了这事，也一个巴掌拍不响。好好睡觉去，明天演出你没状态敢嘴瓢我弄死你。”

“队长我错了。”谢金笑着抬手摸了摸李鹤东的头发，愉快接受管教。他将人转了个身推回房间：“还是我走吧，你现在这副样子太招流氓了。”

队长抱臂不置可否。他待谢金穿戴整齐后，临出门前把人拉低下头亲了一下：“明天等你啊。”

【end】


End file.
